Życzenia
by ZJeM
Summary: Siódme koło, nieudacznik, nieodpowiedzialny, głupi, frajer poniżej przeciętnej. Bo nawet Leo może przestać się uśmiechać.


**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

_**Życzenia**_

* * *

- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął Leo, rzucając młotkiem w ścianę złomu i machając energicznie obolałym palcem. Na usta cisnął mu się grad dużo bardziej ordynarnych przekleństw, ale na szczęście udało mu się je powstrzymać. Nie chciał dawać Oktawianowi kolejnego idiotycznego argumentu, którym próbowałby przekonać Rzymian, że trzeba w końcu wyrzucić _Graeci_ z ich bezcennych kuźni.

Przełknął gulę bólu, która narosła mu w gardle i starał się zignorować pulsowanie lewego kciuka, którego jęki przeszkadzały mu w powrocie do pracy. Nie obchodził go nawet łomot zsuwających się ze sterty kawałków metalu, tak, jak nie zwracał uwagi na przepoconą koszulkę i plamy smaru na twarzy i dłoniach. Musiał w końcu znaleźć jakiś sposób. Musiał naprawić astrolabium. Musiał wrócić na Ogygię i udowodnić, że nie był taką ofermą, jaką się w tamtej chwili czuł. Musiał...

- Co tu się dzieje? - poderwał głowę na dźwięk hardo zadanego pytania. Cudownie. Kiedy życie i tak było już dla niego wystarczająco podłe i parszywe, los zsyłał mu jeszcze chłodną pretor do kompletu? Co to miało być, groteskowy Happy Meal?

Reyna weszła głębiej do pomieszczenia, ręce założone na piersi opiętej kaskadą śnieżnobiałej togi, ściągnięte brwi i dwa mechaniczne psy z błyszczącymi ostrzegawczo, rubinowymi oczami u boku - promienna jak zawsze. Jej surowe spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się z bałaganu, jaki narobił rzucony przez niego młotek, poprzez spiżową kulę na stole warsztatu, żeby w końcu zatrzymać się na jego twarzy. Leo westchnął cicho i wytarł klejące się palce w kawałek szmaty zwisający mu z pasa. Skrzywił się nieco, gdy ból przypomniał mu o niedawnym urazie. Brew dziewczyny uniosła się w niemym pytaniu.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. W innych okolicznościach pewnie byłby wniebowzięty, _takie _dziewczyny nie bywały zainteresowane tak bardzo jego osobą! W tamtej chwili było mu jednak naprawdę wszystko jedno, kto i w jaki sposób na niego patrzył.

- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku… - wymamrotał, sfrustrowany, po czym dodał, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszała, ale nawet nie starając się nadać swojemu głosowi żartobliwej nutki - Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie, pani pretor?

Reyna milczała, świdrując go badawczym spojrzeniem. To, jak bardzo przypominała czasem Annabeth, zaczynało przyprawiać go o gęsią skórkę. Sekundy wlokły się wolniej niż czas upadku do samego Tartaru, odmierzane przez oddechy zaczerpywane z trudem w gęstej, parnej atmosferze kuźni. Leo otarł ręką strużkę potu, która próbowała zalać mu oczy, kiedy pretor w końcu zerwała kontakt wzrokowy.

- Przyszłam zobaczyć, jak dajesz sobie radę - oświadczyła, rozglądając się po obszernym pomieszczeniu. Nie był to co prawda Bunkier 9, ale, według Leo, było to i tak najbardziej robiące wrażenie miejsce w Obozie Jupiter. Ściany wzmocniono płatami spiżowej blachy, sufit zajmowały rzędy metalowych haków, wysięgników i drobnych mechanizmów koordynujących pracę dzieci Wulkana i, od niedawna, jednego jedynego syna Hefajstosa. Półki uginały się od wszelkich rodzajów materiałów, o jakich można było tylko zamarzyć, a stosy śrubek, nakrętek i wkrętów zapraszały do popuszczenia wodzy konstrukcyjnej fantazji. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że łatwo było tam ukryć się przed wścibskimi pytaniami, a czasem można było nawet spędzić tam cały dzień i nie spotkać ani jednej istoty ludzkiej. Tak, było to zdecydowanie jego ulubione miejsce w całym obozie.

- Jest świetnie, nie potrzebuję nadzoru - tym razem udało mu się zmusić do krzywego, prawdopodobnie nieprzekonującego, uśmiechu. Reyna pokiwała powoli głową, nic nie mówiąc. Między nimi znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Leo zaczynał pomału tracić cierpliwość. Nie robiąc nic, nigdy nie uda mu się nawet zbliżyć do osiągnięcia celu!

- Wszystkiego najlepszego - gdy niespodziewanie to powiedziała, przez długą chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał. Wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, ale Reyna nie miała już widocznie zamiaru marnować swojego cennego wzroku na irytującego Greka.

- Słucham? - wychrypiał słabo, marszcząc brwi. Reyna wzięła głęboki wdech i odwróciła się z powrotem do niego. Jej czarne oczy błyszczały jak dwie plamy ropy naftowej dryfujące na powierzchni oceanu - niebezpieczne i piękne.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Leo. Dziś są imieniny Leona, nie wiedziałeś? - powtórzyła powoli, jakby mówiła do dziecka. Och. Ktoś pamiętał jeszcze o jego imieninach? Sam nie uważał tego za istotne, w dodatku nie myślał, że akurat ona mogłaby o tym pamiętać. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą zbyt blisko.

- Dzięki… - próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie musiał widzieć swojej twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że była to tylko kolejna z jego spektakularnych porażek. Spuścił głowę i utkwił wzrok w ubłoconych czubkach swoich trampek, mając nadzieję, że pretor szybko się znudzi i znowu będzie mógł zostać sam na sam ze swoimi czarnymi myślami. Jak na złość, choć nigdy nie wykazywała nim zainteresowania wykraczającego poza profesjonalne kontakty ze sprzymierzeńcami jej, całkiem sporego, królestwa, Królowa nie miała widocznie zamiaru ruszać się stamtąd ani o centymetr. O co jej ciągle chodziło?!

- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz… Pogadać..? - usłyszał jej ciche pytanie i uniósł z trudem głowę. Jakaś część jego mózgu rejestrowała rozchylone w zdziwieniu usta, ale nie dbał o to na tyle, by je zamknąć. Reyna chciała… _Pogadać..?_ Z nim? O czym? Nie obchodził jej przecież na tyle, żeby zwracała uwagę na jego zły humor, prawda? Tak, na pewno chciała tylko zrobić to, czego wymagał od niej jej rzymski honor. Nie ma sprawy, uwolni ją od tego ciężaru.

- Nie, naprawdę, czuję się świetnie! - wyrzucił z siebie może trochę zbyt szybko. Nie podziałało, ale w końcu czy mógł liczyć na to, że coś mu się w końcu uda?

- Widzę, że nie - odparła, a jej twarz nieco złagodniała. Poczuł się tak, jakby wbiła mu w brzuch rozżarzony sztylet z cesarskiego złota. Ze wszystkich uczuć, jakimi kiedykolwiek obdarzali go inni, _litość_ irytowała go najbardziej.

- Nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa - burknął, wciskając dymiące lekko ręce do kieszeni jeansów. Szkoda tylko, że jego wyzywając spojrzenie nie było oczywiście zbyt odpychające, żeby wreszcie sobie poszła. Oczy Reyny zwęziły się nieco, ale udało się jej zachować spokój. Szkoda, że byli właśnie na granicy konfliktu, gdyby nie to, mógłby ją zapytać, jak to się robiło.

- Mylisz się - odparowała, a Leo zdziwiła nieobecność znajomego chłodu w jej głosie - Jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcami, Grecy i Rzymianie powinni teraz dbać o siebie nawzajem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, ze jesteś moim gościem w obozie i…

- Och, dajmy sobie spokój! - wykrzyknął, wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze. Dyszał ciężko, a wypełniająca go gorycz znajdowała wreszcie ujście, gdy wyrzucał z siebie podniesionym głosem - Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, i wcale ci się nie dziwię! Jestem niewypałem, zepsutym mechanizmem, bliskość ze mną nigdy nie przyniosła nikomu nic dobrego! Moją matkę zabił _mój_ ogień! - zaczerpnął dech, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, która natychmiast stanęła w płomieniach - Nie umiałem ochronić Festusa, zestrzeliłem _twój_ dom, przez _moje_ cholerne ciasteczko Percy i Annabeth przeszli przez piekło Tartaru, wielu niebezpiecznych akcji pewnie można byłoby uniknąć, gdyby nie _moja_ nieuwaga albo brak umiejętności, nie mówiąc już o tym..! - odwrócił się na pięcie i zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi stołu - Nie mówiąc już o tym, że żadna dziewczyna nie zwracała na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, a kiedy Kalipso jednak to zrobiła, _ja_ umiałem przynieść jej tylko ból i zawód, bo wciąż nie wiem, jak wrócić na tę pieprzoną wyspę! - głos mu się załamał, gdy wycierał agresywnie drżącymi lekko palcami te kilka łez, które opuściły jego oczy. Głupie..! Słone..! Krople..!

W kuźni zapadła cisza przerywana tylko uderzeniami któregoś z narzędzi w jednym z oddalonych pomieszczeń. Leo zacisnął mocno powieki, modląc się do wszystkich bogów, o których kiedykolwiek słyszał, żeby Reyna zostawiła go w końcu samego. _Samotność…_ Stan, który poznał w swoim życiu najlepiej… Zawsze był i zawsze miał zostać tylko siódmym kołem u wozu.

- Znowu nie masz racji - zmusił się, żeby zerknąć przez ramię na pretor, gdy to powiedziała. Rzymianka patrzyła smutnymi oczyma na bliżej nieokreślony punkt po lewej stronie warsztatu, a jej palce gładziły bezmyślnie głowy metalowych chartów. Leo przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Słucham? - zapytał po raz drugi słabym głosem, odwracając się z powrotem i nie spuszczając z niej wzroku zbitego z tropu syna Hefajstosa. Przez twarz Reyny przemknął delikatny zbolały uśmiech, a on poczuł się tak, jakby miechy podsycające płomień w jego wnętrzu na chwilę przestały pracować. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

- Nie jesteś niewypałem. Twój ogień… Jestem pewna, że dużo częściej służył do czegoś dobrego, niż był źródłem popełnianych błędów… Leo… - przerwała na chwilę i zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi w zastanowieniu - Nie wiem, co dokładnie wydarzyło się do tej pory w twoim życiu, ale wiem jedno… - uśmiechnęła się, bardziej do siebie samej niż do niego, i, ku jego zdziwieniu, zaczęła podchodzić bliżej jego rozgoryczonego „ja" - Zbudowałeś _Argo II_, gdyby nie to i wszystkie twoje odważne czyny w czasie misji, ten świat już by nie istniał… A poza tym… - Leo wstrzymał oddech, gdy dziewczyna mocno go przytuliła - Nigdy nie mówiłam, że cię nie lubię…

Czas zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy wdychał jej słodki zapach atakujący jego nozdrza, czuł ciepło jej ciała i siłę ramion obejmujących jego korpus. Poczuł się tak, jakby Reyna, może _właśnie dlatego_, że była dla niego praktycznie obca, ogrzała jego przeżarte przez żółć serce, przebudziła w nim wiarę w samego siebie i lepsze jutro, pokazała, że już nigdy nie miał być sam. Udowodniła, że innym _mogło zależeć_, że umieli dostrzec w nim coś wartościowego. Może i maszyny były dla niego łatwiejsze do zrozumienia, ale ludzie… Tak, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru z nich rezygnować.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Leo - usłyszał jej głos prosto w swoim uchu, a na jego twarz wrócił jak na zawołanie charakterystyczny dla niego uśmiech.

- Dziękuję… Za wszystko - wymamrotał, gdy się odsuwała. Przez jakiś czas żadne z nich się nie odzywało, ale cisza między nimi nie była już czymś, z czym czuli się nieswojo. Po kilku chwilach Leo dostrzegł dziwny błysk w oku Rzymianki i zmarszczył brwi. Nie, to nie mogło być przecież..?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak cenny dar ci się trafił, prawda? - zapytała, a wesołość jej spojrzenia dało się też usłyszeć w głosie. - Nie rozdaję uścisków na prawo i lewo, lepiej o tym pamiętaj - Niemożliwe, Reyna, chłodna, profesjonalna pretor Obozu Jupiter, _droczyła się_ z nim?! Zamrugał kilka razy, co musiało wyglądać wyjątkowo głupio, a potem nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- _Mea cara_, każda pani pragnie choć dotknąć Leona Valdeza! - zaśmiał się w duchu na widok jej zdziwionego spojrzenia.

- Czy to jest..? - urwała, nie kończąc pytania.

- _Lingua latina, mea regina_ - roześmiał się już na głos - Podłapałem trochę od twoich żołnierzy... Zwłaszcza półbogiń - puścił do niej oko. Przez chwilę Reyna stała jak wryta, nic nie mówiąc ani się nie ruszając, by po chwili parsknąć cichym śmiechem i wywrócić oczami.

- Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, Leo! - rzuciła tylko, odwracając się i unosząc dłoń w geście pożegnania.

- Ha! Widziałem ten uśmiech! - rzucił za nią oskarżycielskim tonem. Wciąż się uśmiechając, skierował się do swojego stołu i spojrzał na astrolabium. Może ta sprawa też wcale nie była jeszcze przegrana..? - Dziękuję, Reyno...

* * *

**ZJeM, 28.06.14**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Od jakiegoś czasu miałam ochotę napisać bliżej nieokreślony oneshot Leyny, ale powstrzymywało mnie sześć historii, które aktualnie piszę. Dzisiaj spojrzałam w kalendarz, zobaczyłam, ze mamy imieniny Leona i pomyślałam sobie: „A co mi tam!". :)

Według moich informacji, w USA nie obchodzi się imienin. Ojtam ojtam, przymknijmy oko na ten drobny szczegół. ;)

Tak, wiem, cała ta akcja jest pewnie mało prawdopodobna. Leo odgrywający jakiś osobisty dramat, Reyna chcąca za wszelką cenę, nie wiedzieć po co, go pocieszyć, ta cała nić bliskości między nieznajomymi… Taak, rozsądek mówi mi, że to bez sensu. Ale jestem też shipperką Leyny, a dla niej coś takiego jest jak najbardziej logiczne. XD Jeśli jednak przesadziłam, napisz mi, co Ci przeszkadza, drogi Czytelniku! ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
